The present invention relates in general to text display and more specifically, to creating new glyphs and fonts for display in real time.
Computer systems present textual information to end users via a font, which is an electronic data file containing a set of glyphs. Each glyph is a visual representation of a character of a font where the visual representations of a font have a common style of typeface. As the number of characters defined in a font increases, a greater number of glyphs are needed to present the characters of the font. For example, a basic font to support the English language has a glyph for each capital and a small letter of the alphabet. A more complex font will include a glyph for each desired punctuation or another symbol of interest to an end user.